


Mina

by FlyingShibaInu



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Unintentional Time Travel, i got lazy halfway through, not spoiling too much I hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingShibaInu/pseuds/FlyingShibaInu
Summary: Minato woke up on a train. The first night passed by, though Mitsuru was a little too nice to him, Yukari asked him weird questions, and Akihiko was way, way too awkward to see him in the male bathroom.





	Mina

The void. It had become his home, his life, after all the time he had spent here. It had become comfortable to simply live here, away from the Earth.

Was he even _living_ here anyway?

His own shadow was jumping around. It suddenly stopped, still facing away from him. It was watching over the Universe.

 _This is what you wish…_ It said without looking back.

 

_/Persona 3 - Burn My Dread/_

_Iwatodai. Iwatodai._

A weird sensation, that feeling overwhelmed him and suppressed his higher thought processes. He shifted uncomfortably without really feeling his own body. He had a body? It was a dead weight he thought he had gotten rid off.

[Burn my dread…]

He opened his eyes. He knew he was in a train. Rap music blared from his barely functional earphones. He should get them fixed. He had never made an effort to get them fixed, so they kept playing the same track with static in the background.

Actually... the sound quality right now was a lot better than what he remembered.

_This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure._

He got up a little too fast and almost tripped. It took him a few seconds of awkward arm movements to balance on his feet. Was he not sobered enough to even stand? That shouldn't be the case. He never drank.

The automatic door was about to open. He halted at his own reflection. Red eyes stared back at him. Weird. He shrugged.

He stepped out of the train, closed his eyes and waited for the song to stop.

 

It never did, so he opened his eyes.

All the machines went off. A green light shone from the windows. It was quiet… but why were his earphones still on?

[I'll break the chain, and run till I see the sunlight again…]

 _Too bad there's only moonlight._ He thought.

He walked out of the station to the street. It was quiet. His head felt light. He winced as thousands of pictures flooded into his mind. Was that a dream or something? Or was he dreaming?

Minato looked up. Tartarus was there, quite far away. There was a big yellow moon and the green sky. Rows of coffins lining the deserted city. Scream of someone in the distant could be heard. Heavy aura made it harder to breathe. The scent of iron touched his nose, so thick he could taste it. The smell he was used to. Used to.

This street looked like it was made from ice, but it was red. No scream was heard anymore, and now was the best time to walk in silence. He took a deep breath and walked forward.

It was the same. He could remember. It was all exactly the same. He didn't think he was capable of dreaming, but of course, he wasn't capable of time-traveling, either.

There, the dorm. Minato reached for the doorknob. He opened the door and stepped into the lounge. The lights were on. Again, what was he doing here? The clock was ticking. How? But whatever. He was about to remove the earphones, but realize he couldn't.

_Wait, what?_

The earphones were stuck to his ears. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't pull them out. It's hopeless to continue. The ticking noise started to get on his nerves...

[Dreamless dorm, ticking clock…]

Not funny.

[I walk away, from the soundless room…]

"You're late. I've been waiting a long time for you." A young boy was standing against the counter.

Minato blinked. He turned to the left and noticed a striped shirt. Pharos, no doubt, the black and white pajamas kid.

"Now, if you want to proceed." Pharos snapped his fingers. A red notebook appeared on the desk. Minato was not interested in the notebook. Pharos was pale, too pale for a living being. His skin was even more white than the white color on his clothes. The young boy pointed at the notebook with his thumb, smirking. "Please sign your name there. It's a contract." The notebook opened with mysterious wind energy. "Don't worry, all it says is that you'll accept full responsibility for your actions. You know, the usual stuff."

 _Why is he here?_ Minato stared into his blue eyes, then a mole under his left eye. Yep, same Pharos he knew. He felt that. But wasn't he already combined with Nyx?

_/Persona 3 - Mistic/_

The music changed to a calm but sad song. On the paper, it said, 'I chooseth this fate of mine own free will.'

Below it… was a name.

Minato Arisato

Yes, of course, it was his name. He signed it last year. Well, probably longer than that. He closed the notebook, just to open it again.

Minato Arisato

Mi-na-to A-ri-sa-to

He stared and stared. What made him surprised? His own name? The fact that his name was there? The fact that he was here in the first place?

Finally, the boy snatched the notebook from him with a mischievous smile. "No one can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end." The black and white boy then used the book to cover his right eye.

_So Nyx can forget things, too._

"You can't plug your ears or cover your eyes." With a flick of his wrist, the book disappeared. "And so… Heh, hehe…" Pharos burst out laughing. "Hahaha!"

 _Wait._ "... That's not funny," Minato said.  _He remembered!_

"It begins," Pharos said with a smile before disappearing into the darkness. Minato caught a glimpse of his eyes. It was sad. It was lonely. It was filled with words.

The light disappeared with him, and the music, too. The room turned to the shade of green he was used to.

_/Persona 3 - The beginning/_

"Who's there?!"

Of course.

The short brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair resting on her shoulders. She still wore the same very pink sweater jacket on her hip.

"Yukari." He called out.

"H-How do you know my name?" Yukari was shaking. She had an armband with "SEES" written on it. A gun was strapped to her right leg. Minato shook his head. That was stupid.

Yukari was breathing heavily. She glared at him. Her hand suddenly moved for the gun. She grabbed it and was about to draw it out.

"Takeba, wait!"

Both of them looked upwards.

"Mitsuru," he whispered.

A redhead walked down the stairs, her high-heeled boots touching the stairs with each step. Her long red hair covered her left eye. She also had an armband with SEES written on it. Mitsuru glanced at him for a moment. She seems... sad? Nostalgic? Painful? Guilty? It was the first unusual thing that day. Minato didn't like that look at all.

His ears hurt.

_/Persona 3 - This Mysterious Feeling/_

The light went back on. The music was now a weird instrument. Why called it weird when he's the one who made it in thr club?

"Minako, you finally come. I didn't think you'd arrive so late," Mitsuru said in a calm manner. She took a deep breath. Being called by the first name by Mitsuru. Unusual.  _Wait, you're not introducing yourself? Mitsuru's not introducing herself!_

Yukari gave him a weird look and glanced at Mitsuru. "Who's she?"

"Minako Arisato. She's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign her here," Mitsuru said. Minato didn't know why she had to introduce him for him. He could do that himself.  _And my name is Minato. Minato…_

"Oh." Yukari widened her eyes. "Is it okay for her to be here?"  _And y_ _ou should introduce yourself already._  Minato wanted to maul her. He really did. After all they had gone through, she's now back to be a girl who trusted no one.

"She had lived here before, and she is trustworthy," Mitsuru said, eyeing the brunette. "You should not treat her like that, Takeba."

Mitsuru talked to him like a stranger. Not exactly a stranger, but Minato hated it. He felt like they were… closer. "This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you."

"Hey…" Yukari said with an awkward smile.  _Can't you say your own name?_

Mitsuru looked at him. "It's getting late, so you should get some rest."  _Yukari is the one who needs some rest._  "Same room, on the third floor, at the end of the hallway. Your things… They should already be there."

"... Oh." Yukari realized this was her part. "I'll show you the way. Follow me."

Minato let her walked ahead then followed behind her. He didn't want to talk right now. A lot of things were on his mind and they didn't make sense. Yukari went up the stairs. She turned and went up the stairs again.

_Wait?_

Dormitory, third-floor hallway...

"This is it! Pretty easy to remember, huh? Since it's right at the end of the hall." Yukari seemed nervous. "Oh yeah, make sure you don't lose your key, or you'll never hear the end of it…" She forced a smile. "So, any questions?"

"No."

"Ouch…" Yukari whispered. "Can I ask you something?"

Minato nodded, expecting the same question. Just answer and get it over with.

"... How much can I trust Mitsuru-senpai?"

"... What."

Yukari looked down. "Oh, sorry. You were close to her right? I'm not bad mouthing her, okay? I just… I want to know your opinion."

That's sudden. He didn't know what Yukari meant by close, but he felt like it was fitting. Minato thought for a moment. "... Mitsuru is a nice person. I'm sure you two can be good friends. She may look serious all the time and doesn't know much about… normal lives, but she has her cute sides, too."

"Oh, thanks." Yukari nodded to herself. "What about Akihiko-senpai?"

"He's a cool guy. Determined, courageous, handsome… If he said he will do it, he will do it. He can be hot-headed. A bit stupid about love though, and about girls in general."

Yukari tilted her head. "I thought you're not that close to Akihiko-senpai."

"Uh, I, I have heard from Mitsuru."

"I understand." Yukari nodded. "What about Ikut-"

"Don't fucking trust him."

"Huh?" Yukari looked at Minato who was now standing still.

"Don't. Listen. To. Him."

Yukari flinched and took a few steps backward.

"Never."

Minato hated him. A mad scientist. Stupid self-proclaimed prince. Abusive android caretaker. A liar. A traitor.

"Well. I better get going. You probably have a few other questions. Let's save them for later. Okay. Good night!" Yukari walked away, increasing her pace every step until she reached her room. She grabbed the doorknob and swung the door shut.

Minato sighed. He entered his room. Same room. Same view, a bit higher, but still the same.

He unpacked one of the boxes on the floor. It was a sheep plush with red headphones and a bright red bow. Its eyes were sapphire blue. Last time wasn't like this. He didn't care. It couldn't be a bad thing. Some changes made it exciting. What a tiring day. He swung himself on the bed. The music stopped.

 _I hope this is all a dream… of a seal's soul…_  Minato thought as he drifted off to sleep, expecting to return to the usual void.

 

He didn't.

Minato woke up at dawn. The sheep plush staring into his eyes. It's still early so the dorm was quiet. Well, his earphones worked the moment his foot touched the ground.

_/Persona 3 - Iwatodai Station/_

Why was it call Iwatodai Station anyway? He was in the doom! Why did  _he name it_ like that then? Well, he made this song in his head at Iwatodai Station…

His head was now clearer than ever. His room was painted red with sunlight. He was living at this doom… again.

How does all of this happen anyway? He was supposed to be invisible. Where are the others? Why was it today anyway? Is he a time traveler now? But Pharos can remember him. He prepared for shower.

Dormitory, fourth floor, men's bathroom, Minato was standing in front of it. The music quieted down. At least it gave him some alone time.

He opened the bathroom door and saw a silver-haired man in a towel.

"Akihiko?" Short silver hair and grey eyes. Akihiko, no doubt. Minato was about to greet and introduce himself, but he noticed the man's faces. It was bright red.

"Wh-Why are you here!?" The young man stuttered. "Y-you are Minako, right? Mitsuru's old friend? T-The woman's bathroom is… there. Yeah, the other side… And, and I'm Akihiko..."

Never seen him like this before.

"What do you mean? I always use this bathroom." Minato answered without thinking. He walked inside the bathroom to see himself clearly in a mirror for the first time.

Brown hair, red eyes, a slim curvy body, red earphones... Yep, that's him, now.

"WHAT?!"

He shrieked. A boyish shriek but still a shriek. Akihiko covered his ears.

His... her... widened eyes stared back at him. Minato was shocked, and scared, even more than his encounter with Nyx. He finally understood. He was dead. He saved the world. He was a seal. He was god-like with the power of the universe, floating around in a void.

And by a twist of fate, he later returned here, as a transfer student… as a girl.

Akihiko was still deep red. "W, well… there is only one male student here, at this doom, which is me… So if you insisted, you can use this room. I'll go now. E-Excuse me."

Akihiko left the bathroom, leaving Minato alone. He stared and stared at the reflection in the mirror for a long time. He finally murmured to himself.

"I'm now Minako Arisato."

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, pretty much.
> 
> This story was intended to be named Coffin and Sheep, representing Minato and Aigis. They are hitsugi and hitsuji in Japanese. This has been in my computer for a while, even before Strength is for Koro! I once planned on writing this, but then realized the scope of it. It was pretty much two times the game itself, so uhh too much planning. Not gonna do that.
> 
> I actually planned all the social links too... I planned how the earphones gain more ability with each social link levels too. I'm serious. It's Pharos's S link.
> 
> In this cycle, the Kirijo Group took responsibility for Minato(ko)'s health after the incident. Mitsuru was veryyyy protective of him/her. That red earphones were like sound amplifiers. It would look like Aigis's headphone-like pieces without the white design, meaning Minato(ko) no longer had ears. (And this Aigis will have ears) With a lot of upgrades, he could hear almost anything around him, except for the command room. That room was soundproofed.
> 
> Minato was in a music club last time. He composed some music for Iwatodai. Now the earphones play those songs. Last time, it was slightly AiKoto... AiMina? Aikoto is the common ship name though.
> 
> I imagine this Minato(ko) to grow hair later so it covered his/her right eye. I'm starting to get confused with all the genders.


End file.
